The present invention relates to physiologically active substances extracted from infected tissues and pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
Blood flow disorders are caused by various factors, for example, organic diseases of blood vessels such as arteriosclerosis, exposure to cold, physical and mental stresses, certain drugs and the like, and consequently tissues or organs fall into a state of ischemia. Several symptoms such as functional disorders of tissues or organs, feeling cold in foot and arms, numbness, pain and hypesthesia are presented. As a result of long continuance of this ischemia state, local tissues fall into atrophy, degeneration and necrosis finally.
As increasing aging population, many patients, especially old patients, often suffer from the said symptoms such as numbness, pain, functional troubles and the like. Therefore, it has been desired to develop drugs which can improve blood flow at diseased tissues and recover functions of such tissues as well as having greater safety without any side effects.
As a result of investigations for physiologically active substances extracted from infected tissues and produced by inoculation with a poxvirus to animal tissues, organs or cultured cells. The substances have been found having excellent action to improve blood flow and recover functions of diseased tissues as well as a process for the preparation thereof.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel physiologically active substances extracted from infected tissues. Another object of the invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions containing the physiologically active substances.